Two Strange Birds
by vescaria
Summary: When Harry Potter found that his father was not his father at all, he began a quest to find his half-brother Kyoya in Japan. A part of him never intended to get so attached, but he can't help but falling in love with Namimori and what it has to offer him.
1. His Mother's Deception

**Two Strange Birds **

**Vescaria**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.

**Warnings:** Gokudera!Torture (not really), Half Japanese!Harry (that's not gonna make you gag, hopefully), & cute!Tsuna (my warnings are lame today)

**Notes:** The reason James Potter isn't listed on the parchment is because the spell is meant only to list blood-relatives of Harry's. Kyoya is his half-brother, but since Keiji's wife is not Harry's blood relative, she's not listed. Kyoya is because they share a father. Just wanted to clear that up. BTW: this story is a bunch of snippets of everything. It's just kinda random. One day I may smooth it out and make it more organized, but for right now, I've just got these random scenes in my head. This story is a lot more light-hearted than my other work, in the spirit of the anime and manga. Oh yeah, why was Harry getting his lineage thing done? Because he was bored. (Lame person here has no reason…)

Oh yeah. Harry's a fatty. Shame on him for stealing a kid's cake.

**XX**

He wanted to crush the paper in his hand, wanted to smother the words and destroy the weight they brought upon him. Hermione tittered at his side, attempting to console him, but the words weren't reaching his ears. It was as if he were in a vacuum with no sound, no air, and no hope of escape. Then suddenly, he was laughing hysterically, tears streaming down his face. Harry Potter, the one who defeated Lord Voldemort, wasn't even a Potter! Hermione, stilling standing by his side, looked alarmed at his outburst. Harry's laughter dissolved into silence, and the tears continued to flow. All that he knew of his family was gone—all with one drop of blood that spelled out his family lineage.

_Keiji Hibari. _The name stood where 'James Potter' should have been penned next to his mother's name. His chest ached at the implications. Harry had known that his father was far from perfect, that he had been a bully during his time at Hogwarts, but the image of his mother had been unblemished—until now.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, touching his arm. "It could be a mistake. That man—"

Harry snorted, continuing her statement quietly, "Is my father. My biological one, at least. I have no idea how it happened, but the name's there. It's not a mistake." The man stared at the paper with a hard expression, watching as the quill wrote his name below 'Lily Potter (deceased)' and 'Keiji Hibari (deceased)'. 'How did this happen?' he wondered, rubbing his forehead roughly. He half-wished he could ask the man what had occurred between him and his mother, but the word 'deceased' taunted him. He fell silent as he continued to watch the quill finish his name. However, the quill picked up, and to his surprise, it continued on right next to the 'Harry Potter' it had just written.

_Kyoya Hibari. _

His heart almost stopped. The names of his father and, dear Merlin, his _brother_ were foreign, but the most important fact of the matter filled him with an unmistakable feeling—joy. His brother was alive, living somewhere in the world, and Harry still had a chance to meet him and become a part of his life. Harry Potter still had a chance at finding family that actually wanted to get to know him. A crooked smile graced his face as the quill fell back onto the table, lifeless.

**XX**

"Harry, you should think about this," Ginny snapped loudly with a scowl, watching as Harry scrambled around his flat for items to shove into his trunk. "You don't even know him! I mean, what's the point of going to another country when you have a life here with everyone! Why are you going to Japan to meet your _**half**_-brother, who may or may not want you in his life, when you have friends here who already love you?" Harry slammed his trunk shut with a loud bang, turning sharply to look at the woman. The red-headed witch shrank back under his gaze, before she began to fiddle with her sweater. "H-Harry, it's just," she began more quietly, "I thought you and I would—"

Harry sighed loudly. "Ginny, he's my brother. I could care less if we only share a father; I still want to get to know him. H-he's," Harry paused, trying hard to express himself to his ex-girlfriend. "He's the only chance I have at knowing my family, and I don't want to pass this up. What if he's alone like I was when I was younger? I couldn't live with myself knowing that he was out there, and I didn't take the effort to try and get to know him."

"We could be a family," Ginny began, looking at him pleadingly, eyes wet with unshed tears. "Mum already sees you like a son! You're practically Ron's brother, and we've always been there for you. And I-I love you, Harry. Aren't we enough? We're all the family you'll ever need."

"Ginny, please," Harry whispered tiredly. "I just," a sigh, "can't. He's my brother. Please, just leave it." The woman stared at him for a long moment, tears streaming down her face, before she ran out the door, most likely to use his floo in the next room. Hedwig let out a bit of a trill from her perch, giving her master what could be interpreted as a concerned look. Harry just sighed again. "You understand, right, Hedwig? He's my brother." The green-eyed wizard thought that he was beginning to sound like a broken record, but the phrase excited him. In Namimori, Japan was a sixteen year old boy who shared his blood. Wasn't that enough reason to take a little leap of faith? Hedwig gave him an affirmative hoot, watching as Harry's eyes became very far away. The man continued to shove things into his trunk without much care, letting his mind drift to the up and coming journey.

He had just shoved the last pair of socks into his trunk when he heard Hermione and Ron's voices from his living room, and the wizard assumed they had just come through his floo. Sighing, he prepared himself for round two of explaining his reasons for leaving. "Harry! What's this we hear about you skipping the country?" Ron shouted loudly, marching in through the door, looking thoroughly upset. Harry slumped against his couch, tiredly.

"I'm going to Japan to find my brother," he explained for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"_**Half**_-brother," Hermione corrected, earning an exasperated look from Harry. "We're not really here to discourage you, Harry, but—" Harry snorted, and Ron looked very incredulous.

"This is bloody mad," Ron finished. "Harry! You don't even know him, and you're just going to pop into his life without any warning? The war just ended, mate. We need you hear to help get things running again." He looked like he had just swallowed a lemon as he continued, "Don't you think this can wait? I mean," Ron paused awkwardly, "it's not like he's going anywhere, right?" The red-headed wizard looked guilty before adding, "Ginny's been looking forward to spending time with you again, getting to know you, you know?" Harry's eyes slid close as he attempted to calm his rising anger. He loved his friends, but apparently, he couldn't express exactly how much he _had_ to do this.

"Harry, he's been without you for sixteen years. What's a little while longer going to do?" Hermione added softly.

Harry let out a large breath, "Look. I understand all this; I really do. You want me to stay here, and you're worried the two of us might not get along. Trust me, I understand that, but he _is my brother."_ Hermione opened her mouth, and Harry cut her off, "_Half-brother. _Whatever. The point is, if _you_ had a brother out there that you'd never met, and you knew about them, wouldn't you want to go meet them? I would have thought you, Ron, would understand something like that better than anyone." Ron looked downward. "I love you guys," Harry said, running a hand through his hair, "but I have to do this. He's _family_."

**XX**

Japan, he decided right off the bat, was quiet a change from dear ol' England. 'Is it really normal for children to have guns?' he thought to himself, wandering the streets aimlessly. Truthfully, Harry was stalling, but he would never admit to it. His Gryffindor courage was great when it came to bad guys, but it didn't seem to be helping out much now that he was almost a breath away from his half-brother, Kyoya. The wizard had never really thought about what he would do once he got to Namimori; all he knew was that he had to get there. The rest hadn't really been planned—mostly because he was rash and jumped into things without thinking. That thought struck him hard, and he leaned against the near-by wall to support him in his moment of stupidity. 'Man, I didn't even think about what I'll say to him when I see him! And where should I approach him? He goes to school, right? But that might be weird to just show up and introduce myself. Merlin, this whole damn thing is weird!'

"Ano, are you alright?" a voice called him from his thoughts, and Harry jumped. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he straightened.

"I'm fine! Thanks for asking," he paused, giving the boy a cheesy grin. The boy smiled at him, and Harry, for a moment, wondered if it really was a boy. Bowing slightly, he began to introduce himself, "Ah, I'm Potter—" Then, to his surprise, someone attempted to kick him in the stomach; however, since he had been training to defeat Voldemort since he had turned fifteen, the leg never connected. Instead, Harry grabbed the foot before it hit its target, causing the mysterious attacker to squawk in surprise as they fell to the ground.

"Oi! You old pervert! How dare you eye up the Tenth!" the white-haired boy yelled at him from his position on the ground. Harry raised an eyebrow in his direction, nudging the boy with his foot, with a disbelieving expression upon his face.

"G-gokudera-kun! Don't attack him!"

Harry, feeling particularly mischievous, smirked in the loud boy's direction, "You shouldn't attack people you don't know. It's rude." The wizard paused in his tirade, adopting his newly-acquired 'big brother' expression. "And who're you calling old? I'm twenty thank you very much." The silver-haired boy puffed up in anger, jumping to his feet, before pointing at Harry dramatically. "That's pretty rude, too, kid," he pointed out with a smug smile.

"Y-you bastard!" the boy yelled. Harry whistled at his language, before going straight up to him. The kid looked a bit surprised, even a bit scared of his sudden move, and Harry grinned at him cheekily before ruffling his hair. "Y-you!" Gokudera shouted, attempting to get a swipe at the man. Unfortunately, the man was already several meters away, waving at them. "Get back here, you four-eyed freak!" Gokudera yelled, brandishing his dynamite. His shorter (much cuter and quieter friend) was ordering him to stop and calm down.

"See you later, kids!" Harry said with a laugh, practically skipping away.

**XX**

"Maa, is it me or does Gokudera seem a bit more angry than normal?" Yamamoto Takeshi asked with a good-natured smile. Their baseball-obsessed friend had attempted to talk to the Italian; however, Gokudera had glared at him hard enough to make him reconsider making his attempt. Tsuna grimaced at the reminder, glancing at their friend who was mumbling to himself in the corner, before nodding slightly. "Ah, I see. Did something happen on the way to school this morning?" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, I overslept today."

Tsuna smiled a bit, "It's alright, Yamamoto-kun. It's just—"

Gokudera slammed a hand down on the desk, suddenly out of his slump and full of anger towards the mysterious stranger, "This weird, perverted glasses guy was eyeing up the Tenth! It's unforgiveable. How could he think he had a chance with the Tenth?" The very statement seemed to fuel the boy's fury, and he kicked a nearby desk in anger. Silently, Gokudera fumed as Tsuna and Yamamoto stared at him for a moment. Yamamoto was the first to speak, grinning brightly.

"Ma, Tsuna, he must have thought you were cute!" Gokudera bristled while Tsuna blushed, waving his hands frantically in an attempt to explain how innocent the encounter had been. Internally, Tsuna wondered if the baseball loving boy had a natural knack for fueling Gokudera's anger or if he was doing it on purpose.

"Baseball freak! How dare you say such things! Anyway, he was way too old for the Tenth! And weird! Such a bastard!" Yamamoto just smiled through the shouts, and Tsuna could almost _swear_ the other boy was egging Gokudera on.

"Wow! Older guy, huh? Tsuna-kun's cute enough to attract more mature guys," Yamamoto said with a laugh. Gokudera looked as though he were about to throw as desk at their dark-haired friend, and Tsuna was bright red from their argument. Already, a group of students in their classes was staring at the three of them—whispering amongst themselves and giggling. Kyoko was looking their way with an encouraging smile on her face, and Tsuna wished he could just melt into the floor and just _die. _The guy had been a bit strange, he'd admit, but he didn't really have anything on Gokudera or _Reborn_. 'Who are you calling weird, Gokudera-kun?' the future mafia boss thought, exasperated.

"Waa, you tried to kick him, Gokudera-kun?" Takeshi asked, amazed, laughter in his eyes. Tsuna was convinced that the boy was messing with the Italian. There was no other explanation. "You shouldn't attack Tsuna's potential boyfriends! You're so cruel." Yamamoto was laughing _still._ Tsuna went pink again and didn't bother to add the fact that the man had said the same about Gokudera before he had darted away. Gokudera had started fuming and was about to reply when the door to their classroom opened with a 'snap'. Hibari Kyoya stepped into the room with a purpose and everyone went silent. The prefect's eyes zeroed in on the three of them, giving them a sharp glare.

"Herbivores," he growled. Tsuna closed his eyes and shielded his head when he saw the older boy draw his tonfas, "You're too noisy. I'll bite you to death."

**XX**

Harry slumped in his seat in the restaurant, thoroughly depressed, 'Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. You still haven't gone to find your brother. Since when did I become a coward?' His head hit the table with a thump, and he could swear he heard some of the waitresses nearby giggling at his antics. He really wanted to cry. 'What kind of loser puts off meeting their sixteen year old brother? What, exactly, is so scary for me about this situation?" A waitress brought him his cup of tea, smiling at him brightly, and Harry grunted out a thanks before staring into the cup, looking as though he were trying to find the meaning of life in its depths.

"Ah! You!" a familiar voice shouted. Glancing up, he recognized the two boys from the other day, along with a few new faces—an older blonde, a weird baby, and another teenage boy with dark hair. Harry waved once, managing to conjure up a smile. "That's the perverted guy who hit on the Tenth the other day!" the boy was explaining to the others.

"Not my type," Harry snorted, sipping his tea daintily. The silver-haired boy bristled, moving up to his table, and slamming his hands on it. The boy who had spoken to him the other day—apparently named Tenth—asked him, quite tentatively, to stop causing a scene. The dark-haired boy laughed, patting Tenth's head, as the smaller boy blushed something awful.

"What? How dare you speak about the Tenth that way!" Harry sighed, setting down his cup.

Harry gave the kid a look, "Still a brat, I see." He took a minute to internally laugh at the boy's expression before continuing on, "Some things never change."

"Sir, is there a problem?" a waitress asked before Gokudera could continue his rant. The group associated with Gokudera moved closer to his table, and Harry shook his head, giving the woman a winning smile.

"My apologies for concerning you," he began sweetly. "My friend's just a little noisy." The woman nodded and blushed a bit, walking away quickly. Harry gave the boy a pointed look, "You better sit down before they kick you out. I'm alone so there's plenty of room at the table for your friends." Gokudera grumbled something about getting another table, but the baby kicked him in the shin. Soon, they were all seated, and Harry looked mournfully into his empty cup, sighing a bit.

"Oi! You haven't told us your name," Gokudera grumbled, glaring at the man angrily after they had ordered. Harry took a long sip of his new cup of tea, keeping eye contact with the other boy the entire while, before answering. The blonde man, seated next to Harry, chuckled quietly.

"You didn't offer yours either, brat. However, since I'm an adult, I'll set an example and tell you," he said slowly, taking another sip. Gokudera hissed like an angry cat. 'Can I even call myself an Englishman?' he wondered, letting the boy get angry at the fact that he was taking so long to complete his answer and give them his name. 'I like this tea too much, I think. Hmm. Well, I _am_ half Japanese, aren't I? I suppose it's excusable that I'm favoring this tea over the tea back home,' he concluded only to have a whole new train of thought.

'Home? If I stay here with Kyoya, will this be home? Or will it still be England?'

"Oi!"

"Harry Potter," he finally said. "Or rather, Potter Harry, I suppose." He stirred his tea with a spoon absently, staring the boy down. The kid was just too easy to rile up. Gokudera continued to glare at him, and the dark-haired boy next to him was still chuckling, obviously amused. "Now, I've been nice and told you my secret identity. Fair's fair. Who are you that have invaded my table?" Just to annoy the silver-haired boy, he took a forkful of his cake.

"Y-you!"

"Awful name, kid. So unimaginative," he said with mock pity. "And you should consider it training. Speed is key," Harry chortled happily, reaching over and stealing the cherry from the top of his cake before the boy could react.

The blonde interrupted before Gokudera could blow his top, "Dino. Pleasure to meet you." The man offered his hand, and Harry took it with a smile. 'Not Japanese then,' he noted. Dino then introduced the baby to Harry, "And this is Reborn." Something was off about him, though he couldn't place his finger on it, so Harry shrugged it off and smiled. If he didn't know any better, the baby was eyeing him with a calculating gaze very much like Professor Snape's. It was slightly creepy, but he didn't put much thought into it. Curiosity could get you killed after all.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," the dark-haired boy introduced brightly, waving his chopsticks.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the smallest boy said, blushing a bit. 'The name's not Tenth then,' Harry thought, 'weird.'

"Like I said, Sawada-kun," Harry said after a moment, smiling, "you're not my type. Cute, but not my type." Winking at Tsuna, he took another stab at the silver-haired boy's cake, successfully stealing a small chuck. The boy made an attempt to stop him but was too slow. Instead, Gokudera settled for glaring at him—probably caused by a mixture of the cake-stealing at the comments about the kid who's name wasn't Tenth.

Tsuna metaphorically stepped up to introduce Harry's victim, "This is Gokudera Hayato."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Harry said sincerely. 'They're about Kyoya's age,' he thought to himself. 'If he's anything like them at all, we'll be perfectly fine.' The wizard smiled to himself, polishing off another bit of Gokudera's cake. 'I'll just consider this practice.'

**XX**

Harry tolerated a lot of people; however, he had absolutely no respect or patience for people who picked on defenseless women. Slamming the pick-pocket into the wall, he put on a particularly creepy, emotionless expression. "It's not nice to steal," he said coolly, taking the wallet from the man's hands in a single, fluid movement. The guy thrashed violently in his grip but was unable to escape. "People like you," he whispered, sending shivers up the man's spine, "don't deserve to live." Then, unceremoniously, he dropped the man, smiling at him brightly. The thief looked at him for a moment, obviously disturbed, before darting away.

The woman came up to him a moment later, arms laden with groceries, "Oh!" Harry held out her wallet for her to take. "Thank you very much!" the woman said enthusiastically after taking back her wallet. She almost toppled over when she bowed to him, and the green-eyed man grabbed the leeks before they met their demise on the pavement.

"Careful!" he said with a small chuckle, setting the leeks back in the bag. "Do you need help with that?"

"Thank you!" she said again as they headed back to her house. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Sawada Nana," she introduced. Harry almost laughed at how small the world was. He mentioned that he had met her son the other day at a restaurant with his friends, and they chatted easily as he helped her put the groceries away. Soon, the woman was insisting he stay for dinner. The wizard didn't have the heart to deny her and agreed without much fuss. He could easily see where Tsuna got his adorableness from.

He had just set the plates on the table when someone shouted from the entrance of the Sawada household, "I'm home!"

"Long time no see," Harry greeted, waving at Tsuna and his friends (Gokudera, Yamamoto, and another boy he had not been introduced to) as they entered. Nana turned and smiled at her son briefly before explaining how Harry had saved her wallet and helped her carry her grocery bags home. "Ah, your friend Dino's not with you today?" Harry asked, offering a second later to cut some vegetables for Nana.

Tsuna shook his head, "He went back to Italy yesterday." Harry nodded and noted that Gokudera was glaring at him heatedly.

"Ha! Gokudera-kun, you're not still angry about the cake, are you? You're just too fun to tease," Harry couldn't help but saying. "I couldn't help myself." The silver-haired boy glowered at him, starting to shake from the anger bubbling up inside him. Takeshi put an arm on his friend's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, but it seemed to add fuel to the fire. Tsuna begged the hot-tempered boy to calm down, and the new boy said something about Gokudera being '_extremely_' angry. Tsuna seemed to notice that he had no met the boy before.

"Ah, Potter-san, this is Sasagawa Ryohei."

"Pleased to meet you," Harry said as he sliced into the tomatoes. 'Tsuna certainly has an interesting bunch of friends,' he thought as he watched the three boys attempt to calm Gokudera before he exploded. 'Maybe I should lay off of Hayato. Hmm. Maybe some other time.' It was much too fun to stop tormenting the boy, and after all, it was practice.


	2. His Brother's Denial

**Two Strange Birds **

**Chapter 2**

**Vescaria**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.

**Warnings:** Weirdo!Harry, BigBrotherComplex!Harry, Other things

**Notes:** Ask questions. They help me fix my mistakes. Sorry about not updating Rebirth of Dame-Tsuna, I just like the idea of this story, and I've tried to write the other one with awful results. Plus, I get to torment Hibari. What more could you want?

**XX**

Tsuna was sure his jaw had hit the table, but their guest continued on through his meal, completely oblivious. It took a few more minutes before he noticed that the kids at the table were all staring at him in horror, and Gokudera had begun to choke on something. Setting down his chopsticks, which he had been using rather clumsily, he looked from Tsuna's horrified face to all the others. "What?" he asked, curious about the strange reaction to his declaration. The wizard didn't notice the odd gleam in Reborn's eyes since he was so focused on the boys sitting across from him.

"H-Hibari Kyoya?" Tsuna managed to say through his stutters. Harry frowned at the boy, concerned.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Ano, it's just hard to believe that Hibari-san has an older brother," Yamamoto piped, chuckling a little before taking a bite of his dinner. "Maa, you came all the way to Japan to meet him?" Sasagawa muttered something about him being _extreme_, but Harry decided to ignore it. 'These kids are _weird_,' he thought to himself.

"We're half-brothers actually," the man explained. He ate a piece of tomato before adding, "But I did come to Japan to meet him." For whatever reason, Tsuna was still wearing a rather green expression.

"Where are you from, Potter-san?" Nana asked sweetly.

"England," the man replied. 'I don't think I'll ever get use to these chopsticks,' he grumbled to himself, attempting to pick up a stay piece of celery that seemed to be trying to evade him. Nana smiled at him, and Harry couldn't help but smile back at Tsuna's kind mother.

"Oi," Gokudera interrupted darkly, giving Harry an odd look, "how come you're here now? Why haven't you come before to meet him?" Tsuna frowned at the sudden question, and everyone at the table grew quiet. Instead of answering right away, Harry flicked a piece of celery at him, before calmly explaining. Tsuna squeaked at the sudden attack, and the wizard was glad to have dissolved the uneasy feeling that had fallen over the table.

"I had something I had to do before I left England—something _very_ important." He paused, trying to think of the right words to say, and Gokudera rubbed the spot where the celery had hit him in the face. "A man who was like my grandfather passed away a few years ago, leaving me his organization to run, and I couldn't leave without taking care of a few things and setting other things in order." He added, as an afterthought, "And I didn't know he was my half-brother until January anyway." Again, the boys were staring at him in surprise. Internally, Tsuna was bemoaning the fact that Harry's vagueness about his life in England pointed to something very similar to the mafia. Sneaking a glance at his home tutor, he noticed that Reborn seemed to be watching the newcomer with a blank expression.

"What'd you mean you didn't know?" Gokudera snapped loudly.

Harry gave him a hard look, "I didn't know. My parents have been dead since I was a child, and I only recently had the initiative to trace my family tree using my DNA. That's when his name showed up." He paused in his explanation to observe the boy. For whatever reason, the entire thing seemed to make him angry. "He's my only living relative so it's only normal that I'd want to meet him." He shrugged carelessly. Gokudera seemed to deflate a bit but stabbed one of his carrots viciously, still looking ruffled by it.

"Ah, that's very sweet of you," Nana commented, looking very concerned on his behalf. "But don't you have a job or friends who are worried about you?" she asked. A dark cloud seemed to form around the man's head, and he slumped forward a little bit.

"_Too_ many friends who are worried about it," he mumbled. "Everyone was against me coming to Japan on such short notice, but he's _family_ so—" Harry trailed off, staring into his plate forlornly. Reborn's blank expression turned very smug, and Tsuna almost let out a howl of frustration when the baby smirked in Harry's direction. Inside, Reborn was still wary of the new character but having loyalty to family was a good sign. "They'll be fine without me, anyways, since I've taken care of all the big things with the organization," he said, not mentioning the big thing to be 'Voldemort'. "And my only job was helping run things with the organization, and that's all out of my hands." Nana nodded in understanding.

"Things will work out," the woman commented. No one in the room dared say otherwise.

**XX**

Harry eventually gathered the courage to find out where his brother lived, and he spent a good hour staring at the address. Then, he spent a good thirty minutes staring at the door. It felt very surreal to him, but eventually, he found himself knocking at the door. 'Perhaps I knocked too softly?' he thought, then he knocked again, much louder than before. There was silence inside the apartment, and after a moment, Harry turned around to leave, completely dejected. 'He likes the school a lot according to the brats so maybe he hasn't come home yet,' he grumbled to himself, heading down the staircase of the apartment complex.

"Why were you knocking on that door?" a cool voice demanded, speaking crisply. The wizard glanced up to see a dark-haired boy staring at him distastefully from the bottom of the stairs. Harry opened and closed his mouth several time, recognizing that this was a very fateful moment in his life. The boy, Kyoya, looked at him with an annoyed expression, growing more irritated with each passing second. He _despised _herbivores, especially the babbling kind that he could never understand.

"_Y-you_ live there? You're Hibari Kyoya?" Harry managed to get out. The boy stared at him coldly.

"Herbivore, what business do you have with me?"

'Herbivore?' Harry thought before attempting to answer, "Ah, how do I go about saying this? Well, ah, you see, I recently found out that you and I share the same father. So, I'm your older brother. Half-brother, I suppose, though I don't know the details. Damn. That was very blunt, wasn't it?" The wizard rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, realizing that he sounded like a babbling buffoon. The boy stared at him for a while, looking undisturbed by the news, before walking slowly up the stairs to where he was.

Harry watched the boy with wide eyes. His brother was standing right next to him—flesh and blood. He reached out, but to his surprise, the cold boy walked right past him. A few moments, he heard the slamming of a door, and the man slumped against the stairs—too lost in his thoughts to cry about what had just transpired.

**XX**

"Ah, Potter-san, are you alright?" Tsuna asked to man—who was, strangely enough, staring at their school as if it held the answers to his life. The man looked a bit rugged, and there were black circles around his eyes. The Vongola's future boss felt for the guy, especially with a brother like Hibari-san. A shiver ran up his spine at the thought; it certainly wasn't going to be easy for the man to 'get to know' his brother. "Potter-san?" he said again since the man didn't answer. There was a dark cloud hanging around the man, and he didn't seem to be paying attention to what was going on around him.

"Ah, it's nothing," Harry mumbled, tearing his eyes away from the school. Gokudera snorted from his place at Tsuna's right, not looking the slightest bit concerned about the 'glasses wearing freak'. They watched the man wander off absently, his mind obviously somewhere else.

"I suppose he's met Hibari-san, then," Yamamoto said, whistling, as he placed his hands behind his head casually.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn greeted, popping out of the nearby bushes, dressed in camouflage. Tsuna eyed the mini-camouflage firearm the baby was carrying suspiciously. "You better help your subordinates." The boy gave his tutor a skeptical look. Suddenly, the boy was staring down the barrel of the gun, and he put his hands up in surrender immediately before speaking.

"M-me? But—" Tsuna began, not wanting to say how _scary_ Hibari-san was, and how it was _impossible_ to help the situation when the other boy was involved. He felt very bad for the man, who looked very excited at the prospect of having a family. "W-what do you mean subordinate_s? _Potter-san's—_" _A gleam entered his tutor's eyes, and Tsuna closed his mouth quickly. It was better not to object to his tutor, especially not when he had a gun in hand.

**XX**

Hibari Kyoya glared at his tea hatefully, not noticing that his subordinates were all tittering anxiously, waiting for him to snap and start maiming people. 'That man—' he thought, remembering very bright green eyes that peered at him hopefully. The prefect _hated _it. 'Herbivore,' he hissed to himself, eyes narrowing at the cup, hands tightening around the pottery. That man had been so pathetic, babbling and smiling at him, and it was obvious that he should be of no concern of his. Brother, huh? It mattered very little, the teenager decided, standing abruptly. The members of the Discipline Committee all maneuvered out of his way as he exited the room, and Hibari walked past them without a sound.

He settled on the roof for a nap, shoving all the thoughts of the strange man out of his head. He had very little need for a blood relative.

"Kyoya-chan," the sweet voice called. A little boy of six looked up at his mother with a very calm expression, reaching up to her with a slight smile. Even as a child, he had never been very good with emotions, but he had loved his mother with everything he had. The woman pulled him into her arms, cuddling him close, cooing quietly when he pressed himself closer to her.

"Kotone, Kyoya-chan, I'm home," a tired voice called from down the stairs. Kyoya felt his heart fall into his stomach at the sound, looking at his mother. In truth, he didn't truly ever get to know his father, seeing as he was always gone for work during all times of the year. Kotone loved him dearly, cherished the moments she shared with the man; however, Kyoya never made a connection with the man who was his father. In fact, a part of him had begun to resent the man. Keiji-otou-san always seemed to be hiding something, and though he was a young child, he could tell that it wasn't something good. Kotone, his beloved mother, never seemed to notice anything and continued to love and trust the man.

"Ne, Kyoya-chan, let's go greet your otou-san!" the woman said, smiling brightly, and Kyoya nodded once before she set him on the floor once again. Together, they headed down the stairs, and he saw his father tug at his tie as he sat at their kitchen table. "Keiji," his mother said quietly, going up to the man and kissing his cheek sweet. "Welcome home." The man smiled at her, kissed her lightly, before turning to his son. Kyoya watched from the doorway, his eyes narrowed at his father.

"Welcome home, otou-san," he greeted flatly. Kyoya hated the fact that he looked so much like his father. The same hair, the same eyes, the same facial structure—all of it was same as his father, down to his more subdued behavior. Kotone often commented how much he looked like Keiji, but Kyoya hated how very alike they were in appearance.

"Kyoya-chan," the man greeted, the name sounding odd on his tongue. "You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you." The little boy smiled slightly, though he didn't wish to. He didn't want to upset his mother by rejecting the words. "I'm sorry I'm always away," he apologized, "but I have to work to support my beautiful wife and my cute son, ne?" Kyoya nodded once, looking up to his mother who had a concerned expression on her face.

"Of course, otou-san," he said quietly.

Then, he was gone again.

Kyoya could remember the day vividly. The man walked out the door of their home, wearing that familiar black suit, and never returned. His mother had gotten sick soon after, and there was little money to afford the medicines she need or medical treatment that was necessary for her to live. He was eleven when she passed away, and he already knew how to take care of himself.

People refused to believe that an eleven year old boy could take provide for himself, and he had been forced to live with a family friend for three years before he was able to gather the funds to buy his own apartment. (The Chairmen of the Discipline Committee was paid quite a sum of money for keeping the peace of Namimori.) The family friends he had been stuck with didn't hate him, but they didn't love him either. He couldn't express himself well, and no one liked to be around him. He was too passionate about protecting Namimori and too strange for normal children to deal with. Kyoya always assumed he was meant to be alone, but that never bothered him. The only one he had ever truly loved was his mother—the only person who had ever loved him unconditionally, the one who had been there when he had been growing up.

"You're Hibari Kyoya?" the voice resounded in his head. The man had looked surprised to see him but pleased. Despite his skepticism, he could see a resemblance—the pitch black hair and the way their faces were shaped. However, the man's disposition was sunny, and he hated the way he had almost invited the man into his apartment because of how happy and hopeful he seemed. Instead, he had acted completely out of character, and he had retreated into his apartment, ignoring the man when he should have bitten him to death for daring to enter his life. Once again, he found himself hating his father. Not only did he abandon them, he had also had affair with another woman—betraying the woman who had been his devoted wife. 'Herbivore,' Hibari growled to himself.

When he woke up, finally, the sun had already set, and he felt chilled. It was early February, and there were still days and nights when the temperatures were quite low. Sitting up slowly, he suppressed the urge to shiver as a breeze cut through him. In a bit of a daze, the teenager made his way towards his apartment, feeling a bit lightheaded. He would sleep off the cold, and he swore he'd forget the strange man who wanted to be his brother.

**XX**

"The hospital?" Tsuna affirmed loudly.

Kusakabe-san, Hibari's right-hand man, nodded solemnly. "He caught a cold and went to stay in the hospital this morning." The man was quite curious to know why these people were suddenly inquiring about his boss's health. They never seemed to be concerned with Hibari's health before, and it was strange for _anyone _to pry into the prefect's personal life.

"T-thank you, Kasakabe-san," Tsuna said quickly, darting away. The older teen shrugged it off, going back to his work. Hibari-san would punish them if they disturbed him during his rest, anyway.

**XX**

"Ano, is this Potter Harry?" a small voice questioned when he picked up his phone. Vaguely, he remembered giving his telephone number to Sawada Nana because she said she wanted to be able to invite him to dinner again. Harry couldn't resist the woman's pleading expression.

"Hai," he grunted, still in the dumps about his first and last encounter with his half-brother. "Is there something wrong, Sawada-kun?" Static began to sound over the phone, and Harry checked the connection on the telephone. 'Strange,' he thought to himself, not knowing that the static was being caused by something on the other end—a sneaky, manipulative baby hitman named Reborn.

"Well, Kusakabe-san told me that Hibari-san's in the hospital so—"

The static seemed to explode, and Tsuna's voice was lost in it. Harry nearly dropped the phone in surprise, "Sawada-kun! What do you mean Kyoya's in the hospital?" There was no answer, only static, and Harry left the phone where it was to grab his keys to the hotel room he was renting. On the other end, a cheerful Reborn stopped crinkling his candy wrapper, and Tsuna slammed his head into the wall, worried over the drastic action their new friend might take with the news he had just received.

**XX**

"A cold?" Harry said slowly, and the receptionist nodded, looking thoroughly surprised when the man slumped against the desk tiredly. He had run all the way to the hospital because his brother had caught a cold? 'I'm such a moron,' the wizard thought to himself, and the receptionist tentatively asked if he was alright. "I'm fine," he replied with a wry smile. "May I have the room number he's in, please?" The woman looked uncomfortable before she spoke again.

"Ano, Hibari-san, doesn't like to be disturbed," she whispered. Harry smiled winningly, attempting to charm the number out of her.

"I promise I won't be a bother. I'm just worried about him is all," he explained. The woman looked surprised at the last bit but gave him the number of his "usual" room. 'Does that mean he stays in this hospital often?' he wondered, walking down the hallway slowly. He opened the door quietly, not wanting to disturb the ill Kyoya within and was surprised to see the boy out cold on the hospital bed. He let out a large sigh at the sight, "Geez, how come you're so cute when you're asleep, and then such a jerk to me when you're awake? Troublesome little brat."

The boy didn't so much as twitch at the accusations, and Harry slumped down on the chair next to his bed. The green-eyed wizard couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips at the sight. 'Ha. He's too adorable like this,' he thought, though he was sure the kid wouldn't take those words too well if he were to say them to his face.

Hibari woke up late in the afternoon to find himself thirsty, and to his surprise, there was someone touching his hand. The man from before, his brother, was leaning back in the visitor's chair next to his bed, asleep, one hand on top of Hibari's. The prefect snatched his hand back as if burned and glared at the sleeping herbivore. Harry twitched at the sudden movement, shifting slightly and grunting quietly as he began to wake up from his nap. Hibari watched him for a moment, before his face changed into a scowl. He got out of bed to grab a glass of water by the windowsill, turning his back to the man in his room.

"Oi. Lay back down," came the command, and Hibari froze. 'That herbivore,' he thought to himself, a dark feeling building in his chest. He never listened to anyone, and he wasn't about to start following orders now. "You're sick, right? You'll make it worse wandering around with bare feet." The younger male turned slowly, giving Harry the coldest look he could muster, but the man stared right back, defiantly before he sighed. "Stubborn brat," the man grumbled. Hibari's eyes were narrowed at him, and he had half the mind to pummel the man into the ground. If only the ground wasn't moving so much, Hibari grumbled to himself, holding himself up using the windowsill.

To his surprise, _his brother_ was at his side in an instant, shaking his head with a snort. "Bed," the man said, simply, guiding him back to his bed. Hibari glared at him all the while, even after he was under the covers again. Shortly after, the man handed him his cup of water, peering at him with that same hopeful expression. Kyoya _hated_ it and was quite content to ignore the man. Setting his cup down on the table beside his bed in silence, he settled further into the covers.

"That was pretty mean, you know," Harry pointed out, and Hibari, against his better judgment, turned to look at the man—wearing a very threatening look. "You just walked away, and left me there to wallow in misery." Harry smiled a bit, "Brat."

Kyoya twitched, reaching for the tonfas that weren't there, before grumbling, "Herbivore." Then he flipped on his side, back to the man, to sleep. Harry groused quietly but made no other attempts at conversation, and the younger man feel into sleep, strangely comforted by the presence by his bedside.

**XX**

"Seems like they're getting along well," Yamamoto commented from the doorway, grinning broadly. Tsuna stared at the scene before him in awe. Hibari-san was asleep, laying on his back under the covers, and Harry, who was seated in a chair adjacent to the bed, was reading a magazine. The boy wouldn't exactly call it getting along, but Potter-san wasn't bloody or dead so that was something. Gokudera scoffed quietly, surveying the scene without speaking. "Oi, Potter-san! We brought some sushi for you and Hibari-san," Yamamoto announced, and Harry looked up with a smile.

"Thanks," Harry said, accepting the offering happily. "How was school for the day?" he teased, offering the boys some of the food. He set a container aside for Kyoya, placing a set of chopsticks on lid. The boys had just accepted their share of the food and had begun to eat when his cell phone went off loudly—some loud English rock music Harry couldn't remember selecting for a his ringtone. He picked it up without reading the name or numbers, excusing himself from the room.

"Harry," a deep voice sounded relieved on the other end, and Harry's eyes widened.

"Minister," he replied, glad to hear the ex-auror's voice after so long. "What's shaking?" There was silence on the other end, and the man's brow knitted in concern. It wasn't like Kingsley not to laugh at his weird, quirky 'young speech' as they called it.

"I'm sorry about ruining your private time over there," Kingsley said, his voice grave, "but a situation has arisen over here that needs your attention." There was silence over the phone for a moment, "I'll discuss the details with you when you arrive. When should be expect you?" Harry frowned and exhaled loudly before replying to his old boss.

"I'll be there tonight, if I can make it, tomorrow morning at the latest," he said quietly. "I'll have to settle a few things first before leaving." Kingsley accepted his answer before wishing him a safe journey home. 'Home, huh?' he thought, once he closed his phone. 'Funny, I'm not so sure about that anymore,' he mused to himself as he reentered the room.

"Ne, Potter-san? Is everything alright?" Tsuna asked, his eyes shining with concern. Harry ran a hand through his hair, eyes drifting to his half-brother asleep on the hospital bed and shook his head.

He slid down onto the chair, feeling heavy, "I've got to go back to England and take care of a few things." The boys exchanged a secret look with each other before turning back to Harry again. "Damn," the wizard grumbled, "this is awful, and I haven't even been gone for a month." Yamamoto looked sympathetic, and Gokudera let out a soft, "Ch." Harry didn't mention how much of a let-down it was that he had to go back _now_ of all times, just when he felt like he had made the first true step in getting to know his brother. 'When I get back,' he swore to himself.


	3. His Godson's Suffering

**Two Strange Birds **

**Chapter 3**

**Vescaria**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.

**Warnings:** Weirdo!Harry, BigBrotherComplex!Harry, Other things

**Notes:** For Rebirth lovers, I updated. C: Forget what I said about snippets as well. This story, due to popular demand, is going to be a healthy, normal chaptered thing. Hopefully. Lots of Harry!drama this chapter but not much Kyoya. :(

**Note:** It's been about three or four years since the war in the wizarding world. And it's after the Kokuyo Arc.

**X**

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, it certainly wasn't Harry's _favorite_ place in the world to visit. Especially not under his current circumstances.

"Took your time, didn't you, Potter?" Draco Malfoy said in way of greeting. The blond was leaning against the wall of the Potions and Plant Poisoning Floor casually, twirling his wand in his left hand. His sharp gray eyes were trained on the Gryffindor alumni, his lips set into a familiar scowl. Harry almost smiled at the sight and at the snarky comment. Of all the men he knew, Draco was one of the few who refused to treat him like he was some sort of higher being capable of astounding miracles (though Harry thought, he _had_ preformed some pretty amazing feats in his life…not that he was boasting or anything!). It was refreshing on the best of days, and on the worst, well, it could get quite _frustrating_. Yet, it was nice to be treated like a human being (or less than one depending on your point of view) by at least a few.

Harry gave him a half-hearted glare, "I was in Japan!" The Slytherin pushed off from his spot to walk with Harry.

Draco raised a delicate brow and sarcastically replied, "Were you? I had absolutely _no_ bloody idea." The tabloids had covered the story of Harry's sudden departure from England, noting that he seemed to be heading for an Asian country. Perhaps, the blond mused, someone who processed Potter's portkey paperwork spilled a bit about his sudden trip. Of course, he had known beforehand; the black-haired man wasn't stupid enough to leave the country without telling him. The leak to the tabloids, however, was irksome, and Draco _might_ have sent a strongly-worded message urging for the Gryffindor to make sure his affairs were kept _private_ where they belonged. He had, of course, not done it out of concern for Harry's (or his brother's) well-being, and he had certainly not done it because of the small pockets of Death Eaters still loose and waiting for their revenge.

"Sarcasm. That's _really_ cute, Draco," Harry teased.

Draco tugged a lock of the other's hair sharply. "I see you still haven't got any manners. Severus will be pleased to know he and I still have some work to do before we can call your training complete," he snipped. "Now, don't keep it to yourself, Potter. I'm sure you can't keep it to yourself any longer so let me hear about this brother of yours. _Quickly_," the man drawled, "before you explode from excitement."

"Ah," Harry began, "there's not much to tell—yet."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "What the hell have you been doing over there? It's been what? Three weeks? And you don't know _anything?_" The blond tugged another lock of the man's hair just to keep himself from hexing the moron. "You are absolutely hopeless, you know that, don't you? That's why you leave the information gathering to me. _Idiot._"

"Ow! You're gonna make me bald," Harry grumbled, patting down his hair subconsciously. "And don't get mad! We've talked." The man paused and looked sheepish under Draco's skeptical look. "_A little,_" he amended. "Kyoya just hasn't…warmed up to me yet. That's it."

Draco chuckled and a smirk graced his lips, "Ha! He doesn't like you, does he? Well, that's rich. _Poor little Harry Potter._" Harry glared, shoving his hands angrily into his pockets. 'And there's the frustrating part about being treated _normally_,' he thought to himself. '_Stupid Draco and his awful teasing.'_

"He doesn't like anybody," Harry groused in his defense.

The blond smiled a bit at the other man, "Don't sulk, Potter. It's unbecoming. I'm sure you'll manage to find a way to charm the brat." Draco paused thoughtfully. "Most likely through your own stupidity and brash, Gryffindorish nature. I know very few who can remain immune to your moronic ways for long; you're like a disease." The 'savior' of the wizarding world didn't know how he felt about being described as a disease but kept quiet. It invited trouble to question things like that. "So, about the available real estate," the Slytherin began, "I highly recommend hiring a contractor and building your own house to your (or rather _my_) specifications. Your selections are," the man sniffed, "unacceptable."

Harry snorted loudly, much to Draco's chagrin, "Unacceptable for who? Me or you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter," the blond scolded. "I know what you're up to. You're not at all as clever as you think you are." Draco's eyes bore into Harry. "You don't intend to ever live here again, do you?" The black-haired man opened his mouth to reply, but the blond cut him off. "And don't attempt to feed me that ridiculous story about wanting to help your brother. The price range you gave me clearly _screams_ your intentions." Harry nearly stopped in his tracks, and he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

The man sighed, "I _like_ it there. And England, it just…it was never—"

"Home?" Draco guessed. The man rolled his eyes. "Regardless of what you think, not all of us are blind to your intentions. The Weasleys seem to be under the impression that you plan to return to England after you become familiar with your brother, but I _know_ you. You're an idiot." Harry snorted again. "But you wouldn't abandon your only living blood relative." There was a silence that lingered for a little while, the underlying message clear between them. Harry wouldn't abandon Kyoya. No matter how late he was, he would not let Kyoya suffer under the pretense that he was unwanted. Harry had lived with that feeling his whole childhood with the Dursleys, and he was loath to do something similar to Kyoya.

"Of course, you will need to be supervised the next time you go," Draco added. "Really, Potter, three weeks? Do I need to hold your hand and introduce the two of you? Let me guess. You haven't even _mentioned_ living together, have you?"

Harry winced and replied tentatively, "It was a little early to mention it?" Draco huffed, mumbling something to himself that sounded suspiciously like '_Gryffindors, honestly.'_ "And you're _not_ coming, Draco. You've got Severus to look out for and—" This time the blond snorted.

"I hope to Merlin you never describe the situation like that to Severus or he'll do dastardly things to your person," he interrupted.

"—and anyways, I doubt you can just pick up everything and come to Japan to—"

"Like you have? Honestly, Potter, you are thick," Draco said the last sentence slowly as if to illustrate his point. "Do you really think I'm particularly attached to England? To the _manor_? As far as I'm concerned, it's past time to move on to what is it you call it? Greener plains?" Harry piped up to correct him, but Draco tugged another strand of hair in warning. "I've already sold several properties. My parents have the manor and are content to stay there. And I have already transferred a portion of my inheritance and the profit from the properties into a muggle bank, to my father's horror, and have made all necessary arrangements for the move. The contractors should be beginning their work shortly."

Harry frowned, "You just suggested that to me a few minutes ago! And who designed the damn thing?" He eyed Draco suspiciously. 'And who's paying for it?' he thought to himself.

"I read your mind, Potter," the Slytherin explained sarcastically. "Honestly, were you going to disagree? And if you must know, several people had a hand in it. Myself, Severus, and I _might_ have asked the opinion of the _Terrible Three_." Harry busted into laughter, and Draco was pleased to note, though he'd never say so, that Harry was glowing with happiness.

"You asked Dean and the twins about the house?" Nowadays the _Terrible Three_ ran Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and as far as Harry knew, the three of them enjoyed running people out of business. The twins were geniuses in their own right, but Dean seemed to be the icing on the cake—full of new strange and wonderful ideas. It was odd how well the three got on. 'Triplets, maybe, Dreg?' Fred would tease, and Dean would attempt to keep a straight face at the awkward ways they attempt to combine their three names together.

Draco crossed his arms, "Did I mention how boyish and stupid you look when you get all giddy over the simplest of things?" The other's smile remained as bright as before. "I may have asked for a _tiny _bit of input from them, yes," the blond admitted begrudgingly. "They, after all, are better versed in muggle technologies than myself," he added as a justification.

"And they wanted to make sure their segment of the house was acceptable," the blond said offhandedly. "I'm sure you can handle the defenses and the warding of the house since your knowledge should be—" Draco plowed on.

"Draco," Harry sing-songed warningly. "Did I hear you correctly?"

"Don't be daft, Potter. Life would be boring without you, though I'm horrified that I just admitted that aloud," Draco snapped back. "There's a list," he admitted after a moment.

Harry glared at him, "A list? Exactly how many people think they're moving to Japan?"

"The number eludes me, but I think you misunderstand," Draco was quick to amend the situation before Harry got _too_ angry. "Severus and I are the only other permanent residents. The others merely made it _clear_ that they wanted 'visiting' rights to the house," Draco explained. "I believe Luna expressed an interest in perhaps joining us in the future, after the Wrackspurts," the word sounded funny on his tongue, "go into hibernation."

"Ah, so only three of us?" Harry attempted to clarify. Draco nodded in agreement. "Four including your brother."

"Harry," a deep voice boomed, interrupting their conversation. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic, stood tall and firm ahead. Harry would have smiled at the man, but the grave look on the man's face immediately set him on edge. They had shared the worst of times, had fought in the war together, and that grave expression was something he was used to see before hearing the worst bits of news.

"Minister," Harry greeted genially. "What's happened?" Kingsley had simply said to meet him in the Potions and Plant Poisoning Ward of St. Mungo's. The intimidating man hadn't mentioned a why or a specific room. All the while, Draco remained silent, though he nodded to the towering man in greeting.

**X**

"Hey, Ted," Harry whispered, caressing the boy's damp black hair gently. The tiny boy weakly lifted his head so it could rest on the man's legs, and Kingsley watched the exchange quietly from the doorway. As soon as the child spotted Harry in the doorway, his hair shifted to black and his eyes went green. It was an endearing and tragic sight to behold. Then, the Malfoy heir gestured silently for them to step into the hallway.

"There's nothing that can be done?" the blond questioned. Kingsley was unsurprised.

The war had forced many different types of people into alliances. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were many things—conniving, slippery, underhanded. Yet, Kingsley knew they shared a deep love for their child, and they showed it by allying with the only person who could end the Dark Lord's reign of terror—Harry Potter. Shaklebolt could remember the terrified fifteen year old boy who was delivered to the Order, not a fighter and certainly not on board with their cause.

But Harry had won him over, had helped mold him into a (somewhat) respectable man. Now, with the war a few years behind them, the bonds between Potter and Malfoy were still strong.

"Whatever Andomeda gave him," Kingsley began, feeling weary, "was very potent and the healers have tried several antidotes. He began to recover for a while, at the very beginning, but he feel into this state shortly after."

Draco scowled, "Have you contacted Severus? He's the most knowledge in this arena. Surely, he can—"

Kingsley cut him off, "I have, Malfoy, rest assured. However, there is not a lot of time. With Andromeda dead, it's even harder for Severus come up with an antidote to help the boy." A murder-suicide. Theodore's grandmother apparently had become unstable with the closing of the war, having lost her daughter only to be given her daughter's son to care for. After Harry, the dutiful godfather, had departed for Japan, the woman seemed to come completely unhinged. 'She's been dosing him with the poison for weeks now,' Kingsley had said gravely. 'This last dose was apparently the biggest, and shortly after she administered it, she took her own life.'

Draco nodded curtly. Quietly, he left the minister in the hallway and returned to the room. Harry was humming quietly, kissing the smaller boy's forehead. The man looked about ready to cry. "Harry, you love me, don't you?" the little boy whispered pathetically, staring up at his godfather with impossibly large eyes. The blond in the room felt like he was intruding but couldn't force himself to leave the room.

"Of course, sweetheart," Harry said reassuringly, attempting to smile. Teddy nodded, pleased with the answer, one of his hands clinging to Harry's.

"Grandma said you didn't love me anymore," the boy whispered, as though telling him a secret—his eyes drooping as he spoke. "Cause you went away. Said you'd never come back." The boy peered up at him suddenly with sad eyes, "Why'd she lie?"

Harry pulled him up carefully, hugging the child close to him. "I don't know, Teddy. But she was wrong, alright?" Draco could definitely see, from across the room, that the man was starting to cry. The child noticed too, because he kissed Harry's cheek sloppily as a means of comfort. "I love you very much." Ted nodded, making himself comfortable against Harry, before falling off into sleep. The Potter heir clung to the boy for dear life as the child slept.

"You couldn't have known," Draco said calmly, watching as Harry's face contorted darkly with every passing hour. "No one even knew there was something wrong with Andromeda until Theodore managed to get a hold of the Weasleys."

The black-haired man swallowed thickly, "I should have at least written to them—to at least check up on him."

"You were attempting, though failing I might add, to bond with your brother," Draco pointed out rationally, "and it's not as if you intended to abandon him." The blond gave Harry a very hard look. "Knowing you, you probably intended to settle in Japan and bring the kid over when you thought everything was perfect." Harry ran a hand through the boy's sweaty hair, lips twitching upward slightly. It was terrible how well Draco knew him. "You've been talking about adopting the brat for ages now so stop moping. I've told you a million times; it's a very unattractive look on you."

"Indeed," a voice agreed from the doorway.

Harry looked surprised while the Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Good evening, Severus," Draco said. Severus didn't reply, and he limped into the room with little difficulty. The wound caused by Nagini still caused the older man trouble, and the healers predicted that he would, for the remainder of his life, walk with a limp.

"I've prepared an antidote," the potions master said, addressing Harry. Without any more prompting, the Gryffindor gently nudged the boy in his lap. Severus sat in the last remaining chair in the room, before holding a slender vial out to Harry. The man took it as he spoke to wake his godson.

"Ted," he whispered. "Wake up, love. I have something for you." The boy's hair turned a dull shade of teal as he moved into the world of wakefulness, though his eyes remained green. Theodore looked at his godfather in confusion and looked as though he wanted nothing more than to sleep for a few more hours yet. Harry smiled at the cute sight, "I need for you to drink this for me, alright?"

"What is it?" the boy grumbled, eyeing the vial with suspicion. Harry laughed quietly, pressing it to Teddy's lips encouragingly.

"Just drink it, alright?" The child did so, making a face as it went down, but he swallowed it obediently.

Teddy stuck out his tongue, making a tiny whining noise, before slurring out a few words, "Ish Gross." His scrunched his face up cutely and burrowed himself into Harry's lap. Severus snorted from his seat, watching amusedly. Harry turned to the man expectantly.

Severus gave him _the_ look, "Only time will tell if it work, Potter. Calm yourself."

**X**

Hibari Kyoya denied that he was upset. Did it bother him that his mysterious older brother had gone missing after that day in the hospital? Of course not! Was he angry that he didn't have a reason to show for it? No—why should he? Was the angry feeling getting worse with every moment he didn't receive an answer? Nah. Because, of course, Hibari Kyoya was _not_ upset.

At all.

**X**

**Check out the poll in my profile. C: **

**It involves future plots I'm interested in pursuing.**


End file.
